


Halloween: Christine

by ToHellIfIKnow



Series: Halloween Party [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Christine POV, IM, SO, based on the script, halloween party, im shit at tags, kind of, let me live, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToHellIfIKnow/pseuds/ToHellIfIKnow
Summary: The Halloween party from Christine's POV





	Halloween: Christine

Ok. She could do this. Christine took a deep breath and smoothed her gown. It wasn't that she was nervous, she was just... unsure. She never really went to these kinds of things, was never invited. But, Jake asked her to be there, so here she was. About to go to the biggest social event of the fall. Jake Dillinger's Halloween Party. She stepped inside.

This was a mistake. It was too loud, everything smelled like beer, and there were people everywhere. "Just pretend you're onstage." She muttered to herself. Spotting Jake, she walked over to him. Wait, what was he wearing? It looked like... some old singer? Maybe? Christine shook her head. It was silly to think he'd actually like the idea of some stupid couples get up. "Sorry I'm late." Was there really a set time? It seemed like people had been showing up non stop. "Didn't even realize." Ok, that was good, right? She weighed out all the implications of him not caring in her head. "Oh, ok." She looked him over, honestly, what was he wearing? "I thought we agreed to go as prince and princess?" "Right, I'm Prince! What are you supposed to be?" Goddammit. Wrong kind of prince. Popular people. "It's an authentic Renaissance- never mind." "Ohhh..." And then just silence. The most awkward silence in the world. Please say something, anything, even- "You wanna drink?" Anything to break the silence. "Sure." "Cool, they're over there!" And with a wave of his hand, he left her there, stranded, all alone, almost like Sonya from Great Comet, only not quite because they were completely different scenarios, but the idea is there. She went outside for fresh air.

Ok. She could do this. She could go back in and tell Jake- something. How do you break up with someone when you don't know why? How do you tell someone they just aren't the Romeo to your Juliet? Ok, maybe that wasn't the best example of a loving theatre relationship, how about the, the, the Jack Kelly to your Katherine Plumber? Yes. That'd work. Except he probably doesn't know how Jack Kelly is. Oh well. It's just like improv. But with real emotions. She stepped inside, where it looked like Jake and Jeremy were- having a dance off? She watched with Chloe. When it ended with Jake accepting Jeremy? God, popular people. She walked up to him. Quick and painless? Like a bandaid? "Jake, I'm sorry, I just, just, don't think we're right for eachother. I'm sorry?" Oh god. No, that wasn't right. "Oh. Ok. Later." Was he- ok with it? Or really drunk? Or in shock? She sat down on the couch. 

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when Jeremy showed up. She knew there was yelling, and a smashed window, and now Jake was upstairs having sex with Chloe like he hadn't been in a relationship with her two hours ago. So, she looked at Jeremy. "Hey." "Yo. So where is your date?" Well, might as well be honest. "Having make-up sex with Chloe. So, my night's pretty awesome." And this is why she doesn't go to cool people parties. He probably wouldn't care about her stupid issues. "Sorry." She stands mistaken. "Don't be. I dumped HIM." In the background she could hear Rich asking for- Mountain Dew Red? "You dumped Jake? Why?? Sorry, you don't have to-" "I'm not Juliet. And he's kind of a jerk so.."  
"SERIOUSLY!! WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED??" She looked at Rich. She looked at Jeremy. And died laughing. "Popular people are meeeesssssseeed uuuuuuuup." "Word" She cocked her head at Jeremy skeptically. "I mean, you're one of them." "What? No I'm not!" Was he that oblivious? It was actually kind of... sweet. Still. "Hello, guy who's been pucking his way through the cast of Midsummer." Pucking. She should copyright that. "Pucking?" She almost burst out laughing at the confused look on his face. "You like that? Just made it up. Boo-yeah." He went silent. "What?" "It's just.... I don't know what to say right now." Huh. She knew the feeling. "Say whatever's on your mind." And then Jeremy Heere made the weirdest noise she could imagine and then looked the most embarrassed she imagined a person could look. Well, when in Rome.... "Blaaargh!" And laughing and sounding like crazy people, they sat there making weird noises, not caring about the rest of the world. "ARRRRGHDJSA!!" The guy dressed as a monster beside them startled them both when he made his own noise. Laughing, Christine looked at Jeremy. "It's kinda Killer to sit and chat with you." "Really?" "Yeah. It's kinda killer to sit and chat with you." "It's killer for me too!" Oh thank god he didn't think she was crazy. A lot of people thought words like killer and rad were stupid. "Woo hoo, I'm glad we both agree!" "Christine, will you... go out with me?" Oh no. No no no. How could she turn down two guys in one night, one was hard enough. And she did like Jeremy a lot.... as a friend. Ok, she could do this. Just go easy on him. "Jeremy, I....can't..." The wounded look on his face broke her heart. She almost changed her mind. He looked like she had slapped him. "But- I thought we were friends..." And that's the problem. She wants it to stay that way. JUST friends. "We are. But... I don't think I should go out with anybody until I know who I am. I know that's not what you wanted to- I'm sorry." And she was. She truly was. But she had to just go. Escape it all. As she pushed through the people she heard Rich make a crashing noise behind her. This was a mistake.


End file.
